A Different Kind of Fallout
by Greyowl23
Summary: This is a what if for season 1 episode 7: the fallout. Wyatt was absent at school the day Liam came by and threatened Callie. Brandon had to stop it and help a hurt Callie. This is how Brandon and Stef learn a little more about Callie's past. NOT a brallie.
1. Brandon helps Callie:prologue

Callie POV

Brandon walked away and I heard a car pull up. It was Liam. He got out of the car and walked over to me.

"I thought I told you to shut up," he said and I looked at him.

"What do you mea- I didnt-: I stammered. And i felt fear rise in my body

"Your boyfriend just sent me a threat online," he said moving closer to me.

"Well I wonder where he got that idea," I said starting tremble in fear.

"What'd you tell him?" He asked.

"I didn't tell him anything," I said as I backed away. "Leave me alone." I went to walk away and Liam grabbed my arm and I yelled out in pain. "Ow! Liam let me go."

"Where's your boyfriend now, Callie?" Liam asked continuing to hold onto my arm in an uncomfortable manner.

"Liam. Let me go," I said trying to sound brave. "Leave me alone. I'll stay out of it. Just let me go."

"Well Callie, I find that hard to believe. And we can't have you going to the cops or something can we?" Liam asked this time he jerked my arm and I yelped. Liam hadn't realised his own strength and for sure broke my arm.

"Liam!" I screamed and hit him as hard as I could in the chest, with my good arm.

About this time I heard a very familiar voice yell, " Hey get your hands off of her! Let go of Callie!" It was without a doubt Brandon. I turned and saw him charging toward Liam.

In one swift move, Liam grabbed me and threw me down as I hit my head on the sidewalk. My vision started to blur. I heard tires squeal as Liam drove away and I looked up at Brandon and he gave me a worried look.

"Callie, I think I should take you to the hospital," he said when he noticed me holding my arm. I nodded, too weak to argue it. Brandon picked me up as we made our way to his car. He got me in the passenger seat and said," I'm going to call my mom while we drive there."

"Brandon, I feel dizzy," I stated as Brandon picked up his phone and dialed Stef's number.

As the line rang Brandon said," You probably have a concussion. I had one of those when I was ten. It sucked."

I tried to adjust myself in the seat, but winced when my arm moved. "Thanks for making Liam leave," I said giving him a small smile.

Brandin nodded and spoke in the phone, " Hey mom, I'm taking Callie to the hospital. She arm's broken and I think she has a concussion. Can you meet me there?" I heard Stef say something in a panicked tone and Brandon sighed. "I'll explain what happened when we get there," he said. "Love you too, mom. Bye."

Brandon put his car in drive and started leaving the school. I looked out the window and I watched as I saw Mariana walk out of the school. I didnt want her to tell Jude what happened so I turned to Brandon.

"Can we get going before Mariana sees me and worries Jude?" I asked. "He doesn't know about my relationship with Liam and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah," Brandon said as we got onto the main road. "You know what Liam did to you was not cool, Callie." I nodded as a tear escaped my eye.

"Yeah I know," I said. "When are we going to get there?" I ask hoping that it's soon.

"It's only like two more minutes. Don't worry, Callie. Just make sure you stay awake," he said while still looking at the road.

After about two minutes, like Brandon said, we were stopped in front of the emergency room.

"Stay here," Brandon said while getting out of the car. "Im going to get some help. Dont fall asleep in case you have a concussion." I nodded to show I understood. Brandon ran into the ER.

He returned a few momebts later with two nurses and Stef.

Stef opened the door and said," Callie, honey, I'm going to help you get up okay?" I nodded and Stef picked me up as we walked into the emergency room.

 **a/n: This is kind of like th prologue to the story. Please tell me if the story is worth continuing. Constructive critcism is always helpful- greyowl23 :)**


	2. The Hospital

Stef POV

I looked over to Callie. She was laying in a hospital bed, sleeping; her broken arm propped up in a cast and sling. She had a cool rag on her head and was resting peacefully. After making sure Callie didnt have any brain problems, due to the concussion, the docotor said she could rest as long as we woke her up every hour to make sure she was still coherent.

"Brandon," I said looking at my son who was frantically pacing in the room. "Why dont you go get some fresh air and get us all something to eat and drink for when Callie wakes up."

"But-" Brandon started but I cut him off.

"I know you're worried about Callie, love," I said softly. "But the doctor said she's going to be fine. Okay, B?" I looked over at Callie who looked so peaceful. "Plus, she's got the number one cop in all of San Diego to look after her."

Brandon chuckled lightly and said," Okay I'll be back in about ten minutes." I nodded and he left the room. I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to wake up Callie.

"Callie, love," I said softly, tapping her hand. "I need you to wake up now."

"Jude," Callie whispered quietly while opening her eyes, scanning the room for her brother.

"Jude's not here Callie," I said. "Brandon just ran out to get us food. After you eat, I'll ask the doctor when you can go home. Okay? Lena and I figured you probably didnt want Jude to see you like this." I took the cloth off her head and helped her sit up some in the bed.

"I'm sorry, Stef," Callie said looking at her broken arm, wrapped securely in its plain, white cast.

"For what, honey," I asked grabbing her hand. "There's nothing to be sorry for, love," I said softly. "This wasn't your fault. It was this Liam guy's fault."

She looked at me with a very sad face. "Im sorry I didn't tell you about him. About Liam. I should've, because then we wouldnt be in this mess."

"Oh, Callie," I said," It's okay. But what I need to know Callie is why Liam was so mad at you that he would do this. It will help in the police report."

"Ummm..." she said nervously. "Well when I was about fifteen, Jude and I were living at the Oalmsteads. They were really nice and Liam was extra nice to me. But one day, he came into my room and asked me to have... ummmm... you know with him. I told him no, but he-" she stopped abruptly when the door opened and Brandon and the doctor that took care of Callie came in.

"It's okay, Callie," I said. "We'll talk later." I gave her a reassuring smile. But the thought never left my mind that this scared girl sitting by me was raped. Callie was on the verge of tears, so I held her hand for comfort.

"I can come back in a few minutes if you guys are in the middle of something," the doctor said, gesturing to the door.

Caliie wiped away the few tears that had fallen and said,"No it's okay. You can stay here."

"What did you need to talk about, doctor?" I asked while Brandon sat down in the chair next to me.

"Well, as long as you guys watch her for tonight and tomorrow, abd tonight wake her up about every one to two hours to make sure she's okay, then you guys are good to go home," the doctor said with a small smile and turned to walk out the dorr, but stopped and turned back around. "And no school for you tomorrow," he said pointing at Callie.

"Good," I said and the doctor left the room. "Cause everybody's worried about you. And I heard that mama has already made dinner. So, we better get home before Jesus eats it all." I said with a grin, causing Callie to chuckle softly.

-linebreak-

I opened the door and held it open for Brandon and Callie. Callie was trying to walk on her own but Brandon held her up a little bit.

"Hey, love," I said walking over to Lena. "Was somebody missing their two oldest children?"

"Callie!" I heard Jide say when he entered the kitchen and saw Callie. "What happened?"

"Jude, I'm okay. I dont want to talk about it. But im okay, I promise," Callie said giving him a hug.

"Okay, Callie, why dont we get you upstairs in your bed ," Lena said and I nodded. "Brandon will you help Callie up to her bed?"

Brandon nodded and disappeared upstairs while Callie muttered,"Thanks."

"It's been a rough day," I said giving Lena a kiss. "So what's for dinner?"

 **a/n : so that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be in Callie's POV. There will also be a lot of Stef and Callie moments in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. :) -greyowl23**


	3. Hugging

Callie's POV

I was laying down in my bed, when suddenly my phone buzzed. I reached over and grabbred my phone. I had to reach it with my left hand, since my right arm was the broken one. I looked at the screwn. It was a text from Wyatt.

 **Wyatt: Hey sorry i wasn't at school today. I've been sick all day :(**

I smiled and replied.

 **Me: Yeah my day wasn't the greatest either. Won't be at school tomorrow.**

 **Wyatt: UR sick too?**

 **Me: Nah. Ive got a concussion and a broken arm. You know the usual stuff.**

My phone buzzed again and I went to check it but Stef and Lena walked in.

"Hey, Callie, can we talk to you for a moment?" Stef asked sitting down at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, I guess," I said sitting up some in my bed. "About what?" I had a good idea about what they wanted to talk about, but I was trying to put it off for as long as possible.

"Well earlier, you were telling me about why Liam would hurt you," Stef said putting her hand on top of mine. I moved my hand away, not wanting any physical contact with people right now.

"I really don't want to talk right now," I said, looking down at my lap to avoid eye contact. "Just do me a favor?" I asked and Stef looked at me, she gave me a soft smile. "There's this girl. Her name's Sarah, she's staying with the Oalmsteads. Just make sure she gets out of there."

"Oh, Callie," Lena said. "I'll call Bill if you want me too. But sometimes you have to put yourself first. Don't worry about Sarah, we'll get her out of there."

"But your case will help the Oalmsteads from fostering other girls that Liam could harm," Stef said, standing up. "Whenever you want to talk, just come talk to us okay?"

I nodded and Lena said," Ok. Well we'll let you rest. If you're hungry I can bring you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry," I said laying back down in my bed. "Thank you, though." Lena patted my back and walked out.

-linebreak-

I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jude looking at me.

"Jude what's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Can I- can I lay with you tonight?" He asked stammering a little. "I can't sleep."

"Yeah of course," I said, making room on my bed. He laid down in the bed and snuggled against me.

"Good night, Callie. I love you," Jude said, yawning.

"Good night, Jude. I love you too." I waited until Jude's breathing evened out, and I knew he was asleep. I kissed his forehead, and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

-linebreak-

"Callie?" A voice questioned. I opened my eyes and I saw Jude getting out of my bed.

"Yeah bud?" I asked.

"Why am I in your bed?" He asked, standing up.

"You came in here last night," I explained, yawning.

"Oh, okay," he said. "Aren't you going to get ready for school?"

"Jude, I'm not going to school today," I said softly. "Stef won't let me. Doctor's orders." Jude shrugged and walked out of the room.

As soon as he left, Stef walked in.

"Good morning, love," Stef said sitting on my bed. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry I was kind of rude to you Lena last night. I just had a rough day, obviously," I said, pointing at my cast.

"It's okay, honey," Stef said, once again setting her hand on mine. Thus time I didn't pull away. "You know you can talk to me and Lena about anything, yeah? We wont send you away, that's a promise, Callie."

"Thanks, Stef," I said, feeling tears start to form in my eyes. " Thank you for being there last night. It meant a lot."

"Its no problem," she said. "I know you're used to being strong to protect Jude, but here it's okay to cry, Callie."

I nodded and I said something so quick, my brsin didnt even process it until it escaped my lips. "Can I hug you?" Stef gave me a surprised look and I hung my head. "Sorry that was du-" I was cut off by Stef embracing me in her arms. My arms reached around her.

"It's okay," she said as we both pulled away. She had tears forming in her eyes, and I was already crying. I wiped my eyes with my good arm and layed my broken arm in my lap. "Now lay back down and relax. I'm staying home with you today. Sound good?" I nodded and she kissed my temple as she stood up and walked out of my room.

"She hugged me," I whispered to myself in shock. I layed down, trying tobprocess that the events that just took place.


	4. Love

**A/N: I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story. They have given me constructive criticism which has helped me improve my writing. Any review I can get helps me know how to make the story more interesting for you. So I hope you enjoy this chapter-greyowl23**

Stef POV

"She hugged me, Lena," I said. Lena was getting dressed for work, and I already called Captain Roberts and told her I was staying home with Callie today.

"Well it looks like someone has managed to start bringing down those walls that Callie has put up," Lena said, smiling at me. "You know, I think you and Callie had a real bonding moment."

I chuckled lightly and said," I was kind of surprised myself. I mean the way she acted when she realized I was cop, I was sure you would be the first one she would hug and open up to. But, Callie never ceases to surprise me."

"Yeah, I'll second that opinion," Lena said. "What I'm concerned about at this moment, is getting Liam locked up and getting that Sarah girl out of there. I mean Liam's parents had to have realized something was going on by now."

"I know," I said, giving her a kiss as I walked over there. "I'm worried about Callie. The poor girl was raped at fifteen years old, and almost got the life beaten out of her yesterday. But she still is worried about Jude and Sarah. I just wish that she could catch a break."

"Well I'm glad that she's feeling a bit better today," Lena said. She pulled on a jacket and said," Jesus better be up." I chuckled as she walked out of the room and towards Jesus and Jude's room.

-linebreak-

I was in my room, watching a movie, when the sound of soft sobs entered my room. I got up from my bed and walked toward Callie and Mariana's room.

"Callie?" I inquired as I walked over to her bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chin, and was wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her, my hands in my lap.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream," she said, trying to shrug it off, but I knew it had shaken her up.

"Callie, you know you can tell us when you're upset, right?" I asked. I now had moved one of my hands to her hand and let my hand rest on hers. "We're not going to punish you for crying or anything."

"I know," she said, continuing to wipe her eyes. "It's- It's stupid. It's not important, I'm sorry. I'll just go back to sleep." She went to go lay down but I stopped her.

"No it's okay," I said. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. But you don't have to go back to sleep. Lets go watch a movie in my room." She looked at me with hesitant eyes and I said," I can make popcorn, and we can snuggle up in mine and Lena's super soft blanket. Come on Callie."

She smiled a little then said," Ok." I gave her a big smile and she added," but you pick the movie. My mom used to say that I took too long."

"I can live with picking out the movie," I said as I stood up. "Now you go get comfortable in my room, and I'll go make the popcorn."

Callie nodded and stood up to walk to my room. She stopped and turned around and looked at me to say," Stef, thank you for staying home with me. It means a lot. And, I'm sorry for being rude to you when I first got here. If you haven't noticed, I don't do very well with law enforcers."

"It's okay, Callie," I said softly. "And I'm glad to stay home with one of my kiddos when they're sick. I would never leave you guys to take care of yourselves. I want to take care of you, Callie. Your my daughter, and you will always be a part of my life. No matter what. I love you, Callie." I looked at how Callie's facial expression changed with that last sentence. Tears were starting to fall diwn her face, and I felt like I was about to cry too.

Callie looked at me and said," I love you too." It was barely above a whisper and it shocked me. This girl came to our home, alone and emotionless. Now she was telling me that she loved me. I felt tears escaping my eyes and I looked at Callie.

"Well I'm glad that the feeling is mutual," I said, kissing her temple. "I will always be there for you, Callie. I could never stop caring about such a beautiful girl like you."

 **A/N: so what'd you think of this chapter. The next chapter will be in Brandon's POV and he hopes to find a way to help Callie out. As a brother ONLY. I'm okay with some Brallie, but there is no brallie in my story. Please review -greyowl23 :)**


	5. Callie

Brandon's POV

I opened the door and yelled," Mom! I'm home." I noticed that the kitchen and living room were empty.

I heared soft footsteps as someone reached the top of the stairs. It was Callie.

"Oh, hey Callie," I said. "Where's mom?" I walked to the top of the stairs where Callie was.

"She's sleeping," Callie said. "She fell asleep when we were watching a movie." She gave me a small smile.

"How was your day?" I asked, as Callie walked down the stairs and I followed. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really," she said as she walked in the kitchen. "I mean a broken arm isn't really exciting." She raised her broken arm and opened the fridge with her other arm.

"Yeah. Hey can you hand me a water bottle?" I asked. She turned and handed ne a water bottle and grabbed one for herself. "Thanks," I said. "So I heard moms talking to you last night. Were they asking about Liam?" Callie looked at me and I realized I had crossed a line. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I started but Callie cut me off.

"No it's okay," she said, looking at her water bottle. "Yeah they asked about Liam," she said barely above a whisper.

"Well is my mom going to throw him in jail?" I asked. I realized that for the first time in oir conversation I said 'my mom'. Callie noticed too and looked somewhat hurt. I don't know what happened while I was at school, but Callie must've gotten a lot closer with moms. "I mean is mom going to throw him in jail?"

"She's trying to, but unless he's convicted of rape, he's just going to be convicted of assault, even if he's convicted of that. Then his parents will use their money to bail him out of jail." I noticed how Callie's tone changed when she said the word 'rape'. She said it the same way she said Liam. The words were full of disgust and pure hatred.

"Callie I'm sorry," I said. "Nobody should do those things to an innocent person. Ever." Callie was now crying and I walked over to her. "Callie, you're safe in this family. And I guarantee that moms will do everything in their power to get this guy out of your life for good."

"Thank you, Brandon," Callie said, still crying. "I'm sorry that I put this burden from my past on you guys."

"Callie, you have nothung to be sorry about," I said softly. "Liam should be the sorry one. If I did that to some innocent girl, I would hate myself until the day I died."

"Brandon?" She asked softly and I nodded, gasturing for her to go on. "Would you be mad if I started calling Stef and Lena 'moms'?" She asked. Once tough-as-nails Callie, was now sitting in front of me, crying, basically asking me if she could be part of our family.

"I think there's enough to go around," I said, smiling. Callie smiled back at me and started wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well I've got to get some homewoek done before dinner," I said, pointing to the stairs.

"Okay, Brandon," Callie said. "Thank you for talking to me," she said.

"No problem," I stated as I ran up the stairs. Instead of opening my backpack and getting my homework, I walked to my desk. I grabbed my phone and a paper that was on my desk. I looked at the paper.

 **Liam Oalmstead: 390 32nd St. San Diego, California**

I opened my bedroom door and caught a glimpse of Callie as she walked into the bathroom. The coast was clear. I ran downstairs tp the front door. I opened it quietly, and closed the door behind me. I started walking down the street. I could've taken my car, but I didn't want Callie or moms to notice i was gone. Jude was at Connor's, Mariana was at Lexi's, and Jesus was at volleyball practice. Mama would be home in about thirty minutes. I reached a bus station just in time to catch the bus. I got on and rode it to as close as it would take me to 32nd atreet.

"Okay," I muttered to myslef, as I saw 32nd street in the distance. "Time to find you, Liam."

I walked to the street and started walking down the sidewalk. I reached a mailbox that said 309. I walked up the driveway and looked at a familiar, well-mantained Jeep. I continued walking until I reached the front door. I knocked on the door. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps get closer and closer to the door. I opened my eyes as the door opened.

I stared at the one guy that could bring one seventeen year old girl's world crashing down, as he realized who I was and punched me in the gut.

 **A/N: Well it looks like Brandon got into some trouble. Next chapter is in Callie's POV. Read the next chapter to figure out what happens between Brandon and Liam. Please review -greyowl23:)**


	6. Caught

**This chapter is in Callie's POV and it starts off about twenty minutes before Brandon arrives at Liam's house in the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

Callie's POV

I opened the bathroom door, and looked out into the hallway. Someone just walked by the bathroom and went downstairs.

"Brandon?" I asked, and noticed that his bedroom door was open. From waht I had observed, Brandon always clised his door while he was doing homework. I walked towards Brandon's room and saw that Stef was still asleep as I walked by her room. As I reached his doorway I said again," Brandon?"

No one was in his room. I walked over to his desk and saw that his laptop was left on. I looked at the screen and saw a familiar adress.

 **309 32nd Street**

I knew that adress anywhere. The one place I could never forget. More specifically, the one person I could never forget. Sure enough as I looked below the adress, there was the name I feared was there.

Liam Oalmstead.

I knew where Brandon went. My first thought was to ask Stef, but one she was asleep. And two, this was my problem not anyone else's. I ran to my room to grab my shoes, and I slipped them on as I ran downstairs. I opened the front door and ran out onto the street. I saw a bus pull up to the station all the way down the street and I saw someone get in.

Brandon.

I tried to catch the bus, but it already drove off. I started sprinting down the sidewalk, hearing my shoes hit the concrete. I ran until my legs couldn't take me any further. I saw a sign farther down the road. As I forced myself to move closer, I saw that it was 32nd Street.

"Finally," I said, my breathing still somewhat ragged. "Now where are you, Brandon?" I asked, talking to myself.

I walked up to the street sign, took a deep breath, and I turned onto the street that brought back some very painful memories. I looked at the house with the mailbox that said 309. The paint on the house slightly chipped, with a small porch swing to the left of the front door.

I saw Liam and I started to panic when I saw Liam punch Brandon, throwing Brandon in the grass.

"Now you and your poor little foster sister better stay the h-" I cut Liam off as he was yelling at Brandon.

"Liam!" Ishouted, getting his attention. "Leave him alone! Brandon's not a part of all this." I saw him look down at Brandon, who was trying to stand up, but ended up puking because of the blow to his stomach.

"Callie," Brandon said," I can handle this. You're not well, go back home."

"No," I said,"Liam, we're finishing this once and for all. You know what you did to me. No matter who you lie to, I will always remember. You took part of me away, and that is unforgivable."

"That was real heart-warming Callie-boo," Liam said sarcastically. The nickname sent chills down my spine. It made me think of my fifteen year old self who used to love the nickname. Until the very thought of Liam made me puke. "But I'm not going to give you pity. You deserve everything that has ever happened to you, including me raping you. You're just a worthless piece of trash. Nobody loves you and nobody will ever love you." I pressed pause on my phone to stop the voice recorder. I had everything I needed- except one last thing.

I pressed resume and asked,"Well if I'm so worthless, then why did you hurt me?"

"Oh, Callie," he said getting so close that his face was almost touching mine. "I only did that to make sure that you kept your mouth shut so I can hold onto Sarah for as long as I can." He gave me an evil grin, and I felt my body start to panic, and I could barely breathe. I pressed stop on the voice recorder and put my phone in my back pocket.

Brandon now stood up and said,"Let's go Callie. Dont worry Liam, we don't plan on coming back here."

As me and Brandon started walking away, we heard two vlices calling for Liam. It was his parents. He turned back to his house with one last threat,"If you ever come back here I'll finish you off for good."

As we walked away Brandon turned to me and said," Callie, why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

" Because, Brandon, I have proof that Liam raped and assaulted me, and that he's using Sarah." I said with a mischievous smile.

"How?" Brandon asked, looking at me curiously.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and said,"Oh I just used this little thing called a voice recorder and caught everything that he said."

Brandon gave me a huge smile and said," Callie You're a genius!"

I went to respond when a car pulled up next to us and the window rolled down. It was Stef and she said,"You two, in the car right now!"

Brandon and I looked at each other and Brandon said," Oh no. We're in for it now."

 **A/N: So Stef found out! Next chapter is actually in Jude's POV. There will be a few in like Jude, Mariana, Jesus, or Lena's POV, but the majority will be in Brandon Stef, and Callie's. Thanks for reading. Please review- greyowl23:)**


	7. Callie Shares Her Secret

**A/N: Just so you know: Jude doesn't know that Liam raped Callie or that Liam was the one who beat up Callie. He only knows about Liam and Callie's relationship that got them kicked out of the house.**

Jude's POV

I opened the front door and stepped inside the house. I heard Stef talking in the kitchen

"Brandon, Callie, what were you guys thinking?" She asked, as I walked into the kitchen. Callie was slumped in her chair with her hands in her lap.

"Hey, Jude," Callie said, smiling at me. Then she turned her attention back to Stef and she stopped smiling.

"Hi," I said, setting my backpack down. "What's going on?" I looked at Callie then to Brandon. I noticed how upset Callie and Brandon looked; like they had been caught doing something. "Callie... did you.." I started and Callie's eyes grew wide and she sat up straighter in her chair

"No Jude," she said. "Nothing like that happened. I promise." I took a sigh of relief, and sat own next to Callie.

"I'm sorry, Callie," I said. "I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything." Callie smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Callie, what's Jude talking about?" Stef asked, still looking somewhat mad at Callie.

"N-nothing," Callie stammered and looked at me. "Jude why don't you go do your homework or something. I need to talk to Stef." I nodded and walked out of the room. Instead of going to do my homework, I hid out of sight so I could listen to the conversation. Now I don't usually eavesdrop, but Callie looked worried and upset.

I heard Stef say in a low voice," Callie, why would you go to the Oalmstead's house after everything that's happened?"

"What happened with the Oalmsteads," I whispered almost silently.

"She followed me," Brandon admitted. I couldn't see Stef's face but I'm sure it wasn't a very happy face.

Before I could ask, Stef asked Brandon for me," Brandon, what were you doing at that house?"

"Confronting Liam," Brandon said in a very flat tone.

"Brandon what in the world were you thinking!?" Stef asked. "And Callie why would you follow him? After everything that Liam has done to you? He beat you up, Callie."

"Yeah, I know," Callie said. "It's just- this is my problem, not anyone else's. I just didn't want Brandon getting hurt."

"Callie, it's not your job to protect Brandon. And if Brandon ever does anything like that, you get me," Stef said.

"Okay," I heard Callie's voice say. It sounded like she was afraid of something. Like Stef was going to say something that would make her really upset.

"Well I guess I probably don't even need to mention the fact that he has raped you before. Had Brandon gotten hurt too bad, he could've hurt you again," Stef said. What Stef said made me tense up. I felt tears form in my eyes. It all fit together now. How much Callie changed after a few months of living with them. How she seemed somewhat happy about getting moved somewhere else.

Now tears were falling down my eyes. I was pulled back into reality when I heard a chair scoot across the kitchen floor

I heard Callie's voice say," I'm going to my room." I heard her walking toward my direction, but I didn't move because my body refused to move. Callie reached the doorway where I was standing and saw me. "Jude what're you- how long have you been listening?" I saw fresh tears on Callie's face as well.

"Callie is it true?" I asked, hugging Callie. "Did Liam rape you?"

Callie hugged me back and whispered in my ear," It's true Jude. I'm sorry, I shouldve told you when it happened. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Callie," I said, pulling away from the hug. "It wasn't your fault. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, Jude," Callie said, looking at me with her hands on my shoulders. "Okay? I promise."

Stef now walked in and looked at me. "Jude were you listening?" Stef asked somewhat surprised.

"It's okay," Callie said, wiping tears away. "He knows now. Its okay." Callie repeated it but it sounded like she was reassuring herself more than Stef.

"Okay, Callie," Stef said. "The only reason I'm upset is because you guys are my kids and I'd hate for any of you to get hurt." Callie and I smiled when she said 'my kids'.

"Stef..." Callie said, and Stef looked at her. "Do you think- is it okay if I call you mom?"

"Callie, of course you can," Stef- I mean mom said. "Now in the car you said something about having proof for something..."

"Oh yeah!" Callie said, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She clicked play on a voice recording.

There were a lot of hurtful things that Liam said to Callie. I heard the nickname that made Callie shudder but one thing stood out to me. Liam said,"You deserve everything that has ever happened to you, including me raping you. You're just a worthless piece of trash. Nobody loves you and nobody will ever love you."

I saw tears form in Callie's eyes at those hateful words. I went to hug Callie for comfort but we stopped everything when we heard Mariana's voice from the doorway from the kitchen to the living room

"Callie, someone raped you?" Mariana asked, looking nothing but shocked. Callie turned to look at Mariana, then ran upstairs with tears falling from her eyes.

 **A/N: So Mariana found out Callie's secret. What did you think of this chapter? I don't know if I should do the next chapter in Callie's or Mariana's POV yet. Please review. -greyowl23 :)**


	8. Mariana Connects With Callie

Mariana's POV

I looked at the stairs that Callie just ran up, and then looked to Mom and Jude.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't know that she didn't want me to hear it. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything." I dropped my backpack in the living room, and looked at Jesus, who had just walked in behind me.

"Mariana, how about you go talk to Callie," Mom suggested, and now Mama had walked in behind Jesus.

"Yeah Mariana. Go talk to Callie, " Brandon added, with his arms crossed.

"Ok, yeesh, I'm going!" I said, walking up the stairs to my room. I walked in and saw that Callie was laying face down in her bed. "Hey Callie?" I asked and she raised her face up to look at me.

"Yeah?" She responded, flatly.

"I'm sorry about what happened downstairs," I said, while sitting on my bed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop."

"Yeah. I know," Callie said, and I noticed that there were tear stains on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, somewhat uncomfortable about talking to her. She had been staying in my room, and I barely knew her. It seemed like sometimes we tried to avoid talking to each other. Callie shook her head. "Listen, I'm sorry if I came off as a jerk or something, but we can't avoid each other if you stay with us long-term."

"I know," Callie said, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chin. "I just hate trying to connect with people that I could be taken away from tomorrow. It's just hard to talk about... Liam," she said, looking hesitant. Liam was the name of the guy that raped her. I heard that name in the recording.

"Callie, you don't have to talk about it, but if you want to talk to me you can," I said, walking over to her bed. "I kind of hope you can be my sister someday." I started saying these things to make her feel better, but the more I said it, I realized that I was believing it. Once you talked to Callie, you realize how much she's suffered.

"Okay," Callie said, starting to cry a little bit. "I kind of hope the same thing," she admitted.

"You know, Callie. I had a long day," I said. "Probably not as long as yours, but I could really use a hug. What do you say?" I held my arms out and gave her a smile. She nodded, and hugged me. "So, we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Callie said, laughing while wiping away tears. "Thank you, Mariana." I nodded, and stood up.

"Well, shall we go back downstairs?" I questioned, and offered my hand.

She grabbed my hand, and while standing up said," Yes we shall." We laughed and walked out of _our_ room.

-linebreak-

I woke up to the sound of Callie's panicked breathing, and her moving in her bed. I got out of my bed quickly and walked over to her.

"Callie," I said, touching her hand, but she jerked her arm away.

"Liam. Please don't. I don't want to. Please," Callie whispered frantically.

"Callie, Liam's not here," I said. "It's me, Mariana." I tried to calm her down, and I was helping somewhat. "Just calm down, Callie," I whispered, trying to calm her down without waking up everyone.

When Callie calmed down she looked at me and turned red-faced. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just-,"

"I understand," I said. "It's the stress of having to explain that horrific event and seeing Liam again."

"Yeah," Callie stated softly. "I'm really sorry Mariana. I'll go back to sleep." She turned on her pillow, but I stopped her.

"Callie," I said, making her look at me. "I will stay up with you, and we can talk. Whatever you want to do."

"Will-will you stay over here with me?" Callie asked me, looking embarrassed. "You don't have to, I know it's dumb."

"No it's okay," I said," I think there's room for both of us on this bed." Callie smiled at me and scooted over, making room for me. "Good night, Callie," I said, while puling the covers over me.

"Good night, Mariana," came Callie's reply.

Before, I went to sleep, I thought about how much Callie had been through. Sure my mom was a drug addict and had been taking money from me, but my problems were almost nothing compared to Callie's. Her mom died, her dad's in jail, she was in multiple abusive homes, she was raped, and sent for juvie because she was protecting her brother.

I couldnt understand how so many bad things could happen to a single person. I decided to put the thought in the back of my brain and get some sleep. I looked at Callie who was already asleep and looked at how relaxed she looked.

"Sleep good, Callie," I whispered to the sleeping girl. I turned off the lamp that was on, and rolled over. I fell asleep next to a very peaceful looking Callie.

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be in either Callie's or Stef's POV. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review. I'm also working on the first chapter of a story called House and Home. It's a Fosters fanfic. I hope to publish it by tomorrow. Check it out! -greyowlw23 :)**


	9. Getting Ready

Stef's POV

I went to wake up the kids for school, and stopped when I walked by Callie and Mariana's room. I smiled when I saw Callie and Mariana both in Callie's bed. I was shocked that the two girls seemed to be getting along, but I was happy for Callie. She had been through enough that she deserved some peace. She looked peaceful sleeping, and I felt bad about waking them up.

"Girls," I said while walking intok their room. "It's time to get up. Callie, the doctor said you could go to school today." Callie's eyes fluttered open, as did Mariana's.

"Good morning, Mom," Callie whispered, and I looked at her surprised. She had asked to call me mom, but I didn't think that she would take to the name right away.

"Oh um, good morning to you too, Callie," I said, and watched as Callie crawled out of bed.

"Mari, get up," Callie said, shaking Mariana's arm.

Mariana opened her eyes and mumbled,"What?"

"I said get up," Callie said as she grabbed Mariana's arm. Mariana stood up and smiled at me.

"Oh good morning, Mom," she said.

"Okay, well I gotta go wake up the boys," I said while walking out of their room. "Get ready! Mama's car rolls out in an hour."

I stopped by B's room and said," Brandon get up! You got to go to school. Mama's car leaves in an our."

Brandon mumbled something and I figured that was good enough. I went to Jude and Jesus's room and looked in the room. Jesus and Jude were already awake and dressed.

"Good morning, Mom," Jude said first. I was a little surprised that Jude had just called me mom too, but I kind of expected it. Jude had been looking for Callie's approval. Now that Jude was sure that Callie was okay with it, he could call her Mom.

"Good morning to you too, Jude," I said, walking in the room. "And good morning to you too, Jesus." I looked at Jesus who was texting someone.

"Oh, good morning, Mom," he said, looking at me for a split second.

"If you're ready, go downstairs," I said looking at the two boys. "Mama's car leaves in an hour."

Jude nodded and Jesus gave me a thumbs up. As I walked by Callie and Mariana's room I saw Callie smiling, and I heard Mariana say something.

"Wait, are you sure that this looks okay?" I heard Mariana's voice come from inside the room.

"Definitely," came Callie's reply. "But it would look better with this," Callie said as she dissapeared from my view of the room and she walked towards Mariana's direction.

"Oh that's perfect," Mariana said. I was pretty sure that she was looking in the mirror at her outfit. "Now my outfit is complete." Mariana's comment proved my thought. "Thanks, Callie."

"No problem," Callie said, stepping back into my view. Callie saw me and smiled at me.

"Now it's your turn," I heard Mariana say as she came into my view and grabbed Callie's good arm. Callie gave me a 'help me' look as Mariana drug her over towards where the mirror was. "Hey when do you get your cast off..." I heard Mariana asked as I walked towards mine and Lena's room.

I walked over to Lena, who was putting on her shoes, and I gave her a kiss. "Good morning, love," I said as she finished putting on her shoes. "Callie's in a good mood this morning."

"Well that's good," Lena said, standing up. "I'm going to make sure the kids are actually up." I nodded as Lena walked out of the room.

I walked towards the stairs, and listened to Callie as I walked by their room. "I don't know, it won't look good on me. I don't do dresses for school. Only on special occasions, if even that."

"Okay, okay," I heard Mariana's voice. I laughed at the thought of Mariana trying to get Callie to wear a dress. I walked to the top of the stairs and heard Mariana," What about this?"

"That's still a dress, Mariana," I heard Callie say as I traveled down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen I saw that Lena and Jude were already down there and I said," Mariana's trying to get Callie to wear a dress."

Jude's eyes went wide and he said," That's not going to doesn't wear dresses. The last time she wore one was at our mom's funeral." Jude looked somewhat sad.

Lena said," That's okay, Jude. Not all girls have to like dresses. Maybe it's not just Callie's style."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jude said. He looked up at me and Lena and asked, hesitantly," Is-is it okay for boys to like dresses?"

Lena looked at me then to said to Jude," Of course! It's okay for boys to like dresses. Who told you it wasn't?"

"The foster parent who got Callie sent to juvie," Jude replied simply. "He caught me in one of his wife's dresses and he got mad. He started beating me and the only way Callie could get him to stop is when she took a bat to-" Jude stopped abruptly when he heard Callie's voice at the stairs. "Never mind."

Callie and Mariana appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later with smiles on their faces. Mariana and Callie were wearing very pretty outfits and the jeans Callie was wearing were without a doubt Mariana's.

"Well don't our two girls look pretty," I said, nudging Lena. Lena looked at Callie and Mariana and smiled, nodding with my comment. "So you two hungry?" I grabbed two plates for Mariana and Callie, as they talked with Jude and the others came downstairs.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be split in Brandon's and Lena's POV. Please review! Thanks. - greyowl23 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon's POV

I was walking down the hallway with Callie, when she stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?" She asked, looking at me. I listened and I could hear voices coming from the seventh grade boy's bathroom.

"So I heard you like dudes," I heard one voice say as we got closer to the bathroom. "Is that why you hang out with Connor? Because you like him, homo. Why won't you answer me?"

Calli looked at me, her eyes widened and she said," Oh my God! Jude!" I looked at her curiously as she ran into the bathroom entrance. I followed her in enough time to hear her yell," Get your hands off my brother!"

I saw Jude being held up against the wall surrounded by three boys. "What're you going to do about it?" One boy sneered, looking at Callie. "You have a broken arm."

"Yeah, and now you have her one good arm and me to go through," I said, stepping in front of Callie. I drew my hands into fists for good measure. "Now we're only going to ask you one more time: Let go of Jude. Or you're going to be the ones being pinned against the wall."

The three boys looked at each other and the one in the center let go of Jude and said,"Come on guys, let's get out of here."

As they walked by Callie, she stopped them and said, " You mess with my brother again, I'm going to make you wish you has never been born. Mark my words: I will make your life miserable." One boy gulped and all three nodded as they ran out of the bathroom.

Callie and I looked to Jude, who was sitting on the floor, crying. "I'm sorry, Callie. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Now they're going to send us away." Jude flung himself into Callie's arms and sobbed into her shoulder. "I don't want them to send us away."

"Jude, they won't. I promise," Callie said, ruffling her brother's hair. "They love you, they won't send you away." I noticed how Callie only said 'you'. She kept herself out of it, like she was disposable or something.

"Come on guys," I said, making Callie ane Jude get up. "You probably don't want to be seen hugging Callie on the boy's bathroom floor. Jude chuckled a little and nodded.

Jude stood up and said,"Thank you guys."

"Don't mention it, bud," Callie said, as we walked out of the bathroom.

Lena's POV

I was sitting at my desk, looking at files when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said flatly, but loud enough so they could hear. The door opened and Jude, Callie, and Brandon walked in. I noticed how Jude had tear stains on his face, and how he clung to his sister for safety. "Jude, what's wrong?"

Callie looked at me and said, "Brandon and I found him in the boys bathroom being picked on by some other students. Umm... we figured we'd come here and tell you."

"Jude who were these kids?" I asked, looking at the scared seventh grader. He held onto his sister's hand and buried his face in her side. Callie put a protectivs arm around him, as Jude ignored my question. "Jude?" I questioned and looked at Callie who shook her head.

"He won't talk," Brandon said, finally. "He's just been holding onto Callie the whole way down here. The last time he said something was while we were walking out of the bathroom. Though, after we walked out, a few kids were pointing at him and laughing."

Callie sat down in one chair, as Jude sat in the one next to it and held on to his sister. "Callie, I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Jude whispered to Callie, and we looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, bud?" Callie asked, combing his hair with her fingers.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Liam," Jude said, sobbing. "You're always protecting me and I couldn't help you."

"Jude," Callie whispered, holding on to her brother. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I felt so bad for the distraught girl that was sitting in front of me. "Jude that's not your fault. Jude he's like eight years older than you and three times the size of you. The only person who should be sorry is Liam."

I looked at Callie, and I realized that she was saying that to soothe her brother, but deep down she still partially blamed herself. "Okay, Jude, how about I have Brandon walk you down to class. I need to talk with Callie in private." Jude looked at Callie and she nodded at him. Jude stood up and walked out of my office, following Brandon.

"You know that it's true, right? What you said," I said, looking at her, as her gaze darted to the floor. She knew what I was talking about.

"I guess," she muttered, clasping her hands on the back of her neck. "But I should've tried harder to stop him. I failed Jude."

I looked at Callie, and I realized that nothing that I said would get through to the girl. But there had to be some other way.

 **A/N: Well it seems that I'm up and running again. I hope to update House and Home today as well. Please review. Next chapter, Callie's POV.**

 **-greyowl23**


	11. Trust

Callie's POV

By the time I got out of the car, Jude was still talkimg about something that happened in his class. He had cheered up since the whole bathroom fiasco this morning.

"-And it turns out that Daria likes Connor," Jude said, chuckling. "Callie, you okay?" Jude asked me and I looked at him. Jude noticed my confused face and said," You have one arm around your stomach and your rubbing the bridge of your nose. You look upset."

"No I'm fine," I lied, moving my hand away from my nose. I hadn't even realized that I was basically telling Jude that I was really upset. Since I didn't verbally say my emotions, Jude always tried to read my body language. Most times, he was spot on about how I was feeling. Sometimes it frustrated me that there was someone who could tell how I was feeling all the time, but other times it was refreshing because I knew that there was someone who actually understood how I felt.

"Callie," Jude said suspiciously, looking at me. "I know that you're not fine. What's wrong?"

We had already walked in, and I was walking upstairs towards my room. Jude wouldn't let it rest so I said," I've just had a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Callie, does this have to do with everything about Liam?" Jude asked, he was looking at me from the doorway of the bedroom as I sat on my bed.

"No," I said quickly and defensively. Jude looked at me again and I sighed as I softly said," Yes."

"Callie, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" My brother asked, sitting down next to me.

I shrugged and said," I just feel like I should've done more to stop it from happening. I should've been stronger. I hate the fact that I let you down. " I admitted, as I started crying. "I'm so sorry Jude," I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and for the first time in like six years, Jude was the one comforting me.

"It's okay, Callie," Jude said to me, as he hugged me. "You didn't let me down. What made you think that? You're the bravest person I know. Callie you've taken beatings for me and taken the blame for stuff that was my fault. You got sent to juvie because you were protecting me. Callie if you don't want to let me down, please let people that care about you take care of you."

I nodded and said," Okay, Jude." I sniffled, and wiped my eyes. "I won't let you down. I promise."

-linebreak-

"Boys, what have I said about throwing the bread?" Lena asked, clearly frustrated with Brandon and Jesus. Jude chuckled and I looked at my plate as I let out a small smile.

"Sorry, Mama," Brandon and Jesus said at the same time. Brandon had just done the whole 'bread me' thing where Jesus would throw a bread roll across the table towards Brandon.

"Maybe you should just stop buying bread rolls," Mariana suggested, rolling her eyes at her brothers.

"What do you think, Callie?" Stef asked me and I looked at her.

I looked to Jude and said,"Well I agree with Mariana. Can't have Jude picking up your guys' childish nonsense."

"Though, if we want them to stop acting childish about everything..." Mariana started, but paused and looked at me. "Wait that's not possible."

We smiled at each other and started laughing. "Are you guys like friends now?" Jesus asked, looking at me and Mariana. Everybody stopped talking, and the whole room kind of fell silent.

"You could say that," Mariana said, smiling. "I mean we're not really friends." It kind of hurt me that Mariana would say something like that after what I had told her.

"Really, Mari, because it looked like you guys were getting along fine thi-" Stef started, but Mariana cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish," Mariana said. "Me and Callie aren't friends; we're sisters."

I smiled at Mariana and continued to eat. I turned to Mariana and said, " Thanks, Mari. That means a lot."

"So if she's your sister, does that mean that she's my sister too?" Jude asked. We all smiled and nodded. The word family came to my mind. _Family,_ I thought, spacing out from our dinner converstaion. _What I finally feel like I have._

 **A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than usual, I apologize. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I'm thinkin I will do Jesus' POV for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **-greyowl23**


End file.
